


Take Me On

by Daphnean



Series: My EXO Challenge [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cock Rings, F/M, Female Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Noona kink, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: “Minah, do you know what pegging is?” he’d asked in a rush, not looking at her at all.She’d tilted her head, “Is it some sort of art thing?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnysled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnysled/gifts).



Minah bit her bottom lip as she scrolled further down the webpage, cheeks growing redder as more and more strap-ons flashed past. There were different colors and girths and some with vibration settings that had ratings like “intense” and “extreme.” It was overwhelming. Her own little reliable vibrator had been with her since college, a slim little pink thing that just had one dial. This was all so beyond her.

Still, she was determined. Her sweet, loving boyfriend wanted her to take him and by God she was going to do it. It wasn’t as though the idea wasn’t appealing, but it was never something she’d ever considered in her sexual repertoire. Sexy lingerie, maybe a blindfold or some handcuffs, but nothing akin to the tools for pegging had ever crossed her mind.

Yifan had been so nervous when he brought the topic up one night. They were having dinner on the couch, watching the final episode of some drama they both only watched in passing when he paused, chopsticks tapping against the edge of his bowl.

“Minah, do you know what pegging is?” he’d asked in a rush, not looking at her at all.

She’d tilted her head, “Is it some sort of art thing?”

Yifan did work at an art gallery, to her credit, but now thinking back on it, no wonder he had almost laughed. His cheeks grew darker as he looked down at his noodles, licking his lower lip.

“It…it’s when a woman takes a man. Using a strap-on,” his voice was steady, but softer than usual.

Minah had noodles hanging from her mouth and she was sure her eyes had gone so wide, “Oh.”

Yifan had blurted on then, so much now she couldn’t remember half of it. Things about how she didn’t have to and he maybe had fingered himself a few times and had really thought it would be hot to have her take him. Yifan had always seemed so very vanilla, but the idea of being with him in that way seemed like something he wanted so much, something she could do that would really knock his socks off was so appealing to her.

“I’ll do it,” she said finally, giving one of her shy, wonky smiles, “I…just need to buy…or should you?”

Yifan was glowing, flushing but also smiling so wide, “No, no…I trust you. You’ll pick the right size and all.”

So here she was, staring at copious options on how to fuck her boyfriend in the ass and hoping she was making the right call. After reading a few reviews, she found a modest strap-on that had a four star rating and also didn’t come in some ridiculous color like neon green with glitter. It came with free lube samples and a cock ring for his pleasure, apparently.

Two weeks from now was the date it would arrive. Yifan wrote the event on their calendar in the entryway with a winking smiley face.

\--

She’d quizzed him on anything he might be looking for in her attire. Did he just want her wearing the strap-on and sitting on the bed waiting for him? Did he want her to hide it from him under her skirt (not that a dildo was easy to disguise) when she greeted him at the door when he got off from work? Yifan shook his head every time, always saying that it was her call and that he trusted her. It was a lot of pressure to give a woman who took twenty minutes to pick out her shoes each morning.

Dinner had been quieter than usual, even if they weren’t the chattiest couple. Yifan had been unusually antsy and her appetite had dwindled with anticipation. Finally, after finishing the dishes, Yifan had kissed her hair and said he’d take a shower and let her get ready.

Ready to fuck him.

Their toybox was laughably small, a little shoebox hidden under Yifan’s side of the bed. She pulled it out and then took out each item they’d need for the evening. The simple, black strap-on sat in the center followed by the bottle of lube and the metal cock ring.

Taking a deep breath, she tied her hair back, as she often did when they had sex as her hair was a bitch to brush out later, and went over to the dresser to sample her bras. She wasn’t the most gifted of women, so she chose the laciest black push up bra she owned and slipped off her panties. Earlier this week she’d tried on the straps and the strap-on itself, honestly testing to see if she could thrust with it decently. As she slid it up her thighs, she adjusted a few of the buckles until it sat comfortably between her legs.

Not sure to do with the energy her nerves gave her, she took a seat on the edge of the bed, picking at the sheets. After a few moments the water turned off in the bathroom and she closed her eyes, exhaling slowly as she heard the door open.

“Oh, fuck,” Yifan’s voice sounded slightly breathless, “Minah.”

When she looked at him, she could already see he was taken aback with want. He was completely naked, hair slightly damp and taking slow steps over to her like he was in a trance.

“That’s a good oh fuck, right?” she chuckled, hoping it would hide her nerves but it only seemed to reveal them further.

Yifan answered her with a slow kiss, tongue flickering into her mouth as his fingers curled her bra strap.

“Yes,” his voice was rougher now, “How do you want me, noona?”

Heat slid down her sternum. That was particular kink she didn’t know he was so aware of; him addressing their minimal age gap. She nipped at his lip, hand sliding down to tiptoe her fingers down his half-hard length. Minah was going to go all out to give Yifan the ride of his life.

“On your knees,” she sucked on his lower lip briefly, wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock, “And put the ring on. Don’t take it off until I say.”

He looked over her shoulder to the cock ring on the bed and swallowed, “Yes, noona.”

Yifan crawled onto the bed, fumbling a bit with the ring as she stroked her hands up his thighs. She loved his cute little butt, giving it a squeeze once he’d finished that task. After a moment of admiring she crawled up behind up, kissing the base of his spine.

“I’m gonna take it slow, okay,” she picked up the lube and slicked her fingers; “You know what to say to make me stop.”

Yifan nodded, cock starting to hang heavy and red between his legs, “I-I remember.”

The pucker was so tiny. She traced her fingers over the rim for a moment, watching the low light of the room catch against the lubrication. Another kiss to his lower back and started to press her finger in. Yifan hissed, knuckles going white in the sheets.

“That good?” she pushed it in fully, watching him clench around her, “You’re taking it well. Did you clean yourself out for me?”

A weak nod as he shifted his knees to spread a little wider apart, “Yes.”

She gave his ass a playful swat, “Yes what, baby?”

“Yes, noona,” he corrected.

She added more lube, dribbling it down his ass and pushing it inside him, making sure he was dripping by the time she added a second finger. After a few minutes of scissoring and stretching she could feel the give start to shift, how each push became easier and how each time she pressed in deeper Yifan’s moans became a beautiful cacophony of want. Already she was getting drunk on how much he loved this, her own body starting to slick with need.

“Please,” he was begging now as she drew out the prepping him, the word ending in a near whimper as he pressed back against her fingers.

Minah added a third and curled the digits just slightly inside him, “Please what, Yifan?”

His elbows were shaking as he forced himself to stay up, his cock purpling in the restraints, “Please fuck me, please.”

Adrenaline had her heady as she slipped her fingers out, kissing and nipping along his lower back, “I’d have you slick my cock, but I don’t think you can handle it.”

He whined at the loss, elbows finally giving as he landed ungracefully on the bed, head turned to the right and face mashed into the pillows. From this angle she could see how his cock pulsed miserably, how there was drool at the corner of his mouth.

“Have to do it all myself,” she shook her head and moved into his frame of vision, “Watch me, darling.”

Minah made a show of slicking the length, pouring the lubrication on lavishly just inches from his face. His eyes flickered, pupils blown with want as his hips swiveled, ass still in the air like he was in heat. Suddenly the appeal in pegging was all too clear to her.

She stroked the cock, mimicking what she’d see him do a thousand times to himself before moving back behind him. Maybe next time she’d take him on his back so she could watching him writhe helplessly, but this time she wanted to add to the power trip with him on his knees.

“Here we go, baby,” she took his hips in her hands as she began to press in. God he had to be so tight. She heard him inhale, his exhale painfully slow.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he gripped at the sheets as she slid all the way inside him. Her hands traced along the ridges of his spine, the base of his ribcage as she let him adjust.

She kissed the middle of his back now, watching his eyes close, “Fills you right up.”

Little swivels of her hips, barely a bucking, and she was glad she made him wear the cock ring. He was so sensitive, more vocal than their usual endeavors with little gasps and wet moans. When she realized he was a glutton for more she finally started to thrust, body adjusting to the shift in positions as she quickened the pace.

“That’s it baby,” she dug her nails into his hips slightly, pulling back tight to her pelvis, “Take it for me.”

His toes curled as he cried out softly, “Noona, harder. Oh my-Fuck.”

Minah had always been a good listener; she began to rock the bed with her thrusts, pounding into his ass. Sweat beaded along her brow and collarbone as she pushed herself to go faster, to give him the rough fucking he gave her every time she asked. His hands slid along the sheets, gripping them for leverage, and he was barely able to get his elbows to work again, allowing him to rock back into her movements.

God it was hot watching his tiny hole take the length so well, the thick toy spreading him wide. Grunting softly, she slid a hand around to his cock, fingers still slick with the lubrication that was now all over his back and hip, “I’m gonna take this off, baby. And you’re going to be a good boy and come for me.”

“Please, please, please,” he was almost nonsensical and crying, rocking back against her in desperation.

As soon as the ring fell to the bed he was coming, releasing so roughly that he hit his own face as it hung down between his shoulders. Minah continued fucking him through it, hand milking him through it as she watched, cooing his praises as she felt him start to soften.

He collapsed back onto the bed as she slid out, taking a moment to observed his abused hole, fingers tracing over his sensitive entrance still leaking lube. Yifan let out a weak moan.

“Baby,” she removed the strap-on and tossed it onto the towel she laid out beside the bed, “Fuck baby, I-” It took her a moment to settle beside him, licking some of his release from his face before capturing his lips in a slow kiss, “I need.”

It took him a moment, she was sure with how sore he was, to get up and kiss her properly, but after a moment he was above her, kissing down her sternum.

His fingers breached her first, one and then two once he realized how slick she was, “Noona, you’re so wet.”

As soon as his mouth hit her clit, her hands went straight into his hair, tangling and tugging. His hands were so massive and the way he flicked his tongue was exactly what she needed, “More, more, more.”

Chest heaving, she cried out as he curled his fingers slightly, tongue circling his own digits to catch her slickness. Watching him close his eyes to focus on her pleasure, that pink tongue darting out was what finished her as she clamped down tight around his fingers. Yifan took his time then, slowing his pace to lazily lick at her before slowly pulling his fingers out to clean them with languid sucks.

Her eyes closed; her body heavy and sated as she finally felt him move to kiss her.

“When are we doing that again?” she murmured, letting him suck on her lower lip with a groan.

Yifan sighed as he moved to lay beside her, “Anytime you want, noona.”

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for one of my best friends, Jo. She requested pegging and by God did she get it. In return, I did not get Do Kyungsoo for my birthday. I'm still a bit bitter about it.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
